


My Father is The Devil

by pw23



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pw23/pseuds/pw23
Summary: What if by some miracle, a little innocent baby had died in a horrible car crash and was sent to Hell? Not because of the cause of death, but because God wanted his son Lucifer to be a father so that he would know what it's like.At first Lucifer's not interested, but as he looked at her tiny innocent face he became attached to his baby daughter and left Hell to give her the best childhood he never had. Now his 350 year old daughter is ready meet his girlfriend and her daughter.
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Original Female Character(s), Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry if this isn't my normal fic thing, but I didn't want to stay in one fandom so hope you enjoy this!

Lucifer was furious! His father had never once contacted him in a millennial and now all of a sudden his stupid brother Amenadiel came down with a small bundle, telling him that he was going to be a father to this little human because their Father said so. He was pissed and refused, but Amenadiel placed the bundle in his arms and left, cackling all the way back up to heaven.

Lucifer glared at the spot when his brother was and scoffed before calling for Maze. He then looked down at the bundle in his arms and froze a bit. The tiny thing looked a lot like him, same hair color, the nose even his ears were similar to the spawn. All of a sudden, Lucifer felt this overwhelming love and kindness from this one tiny fragile bundle, who fell asleep in his arms.

He made up his mind when the said bundle snuggled into his chest where his heart was and boy he hopes he doesn't regret this. Maze groaned as she walked into the throne room, thinking Lucifer wanting some sexy time. Imagine her surprise however, when she sees him on his throne cradling a bundle. “Lucifer? What's that in your arms?” she asked him.

“Ah Maze! Glad you finally arrived say hello to the princess of Hell, Miria Helena Morningstar!” Lucifer exclaimed happily as he got off his throne to show off his new daughter to his second in command. “Ah yes we'll have to prepare to leave Hell, I'm not going to let my little girl grow up in a dangerous place,” he said as he goes to pack up stuff.

Maze's eyes were bulging out a bit at how Lucifer was acting. She them looked at the baby and she can see why Lucifer was not acting like himself Miria was very cute and had black hair like her boss. “So how are we getting out?” she asked him as she follows him to his bedroom.

“Don't worry I sorted that all out so we can leave whenever you're ready,” Lucifer replied before magicing up everything in one suitcase before looking at Maze. “Mind holding Miria for a bit? I need to make a baby thing for her,” he asked her.

It took a while, but Maze finally managed not to drop the princess and waited until Lucifer was finished and when he was, he gently took his daughter and placed her in the baby pouch he made and started to coo at her. “Ready to go?” Maze asked him, holding up her own bag of weapons because she's not going to let Lucifer teach Miria tricks.

Hours passed and they finally got out of Hell (Lucifer mindful of precious cargo he carried on his chest), but they still needed to get somewhere safe and warm. They finally got to a gas station, where Lucifer bought some stuff using his magic credit card as well as baby stuff for his little girl (he talked to the lady who gave him, Miria and Maze a ride to a place about what was good and bad for babies and how do you know when they need diaper change and so on).

Miria was a quiet child, never really crying unless she was hungry or wanted Daddy's attention (which she got all the time). When they bought more baby formula, as they ran out of it Lucifer couldn't make it. Maze patted his back before doing the formula herself. Lucifer was grumpy, but that vanished when Miria started to want his attention.

Maze looked at Lucifer as he cradles his little daughter and smiled a bit before going back to making the formula. She knows it'll be tough raising a daughter while trying not to attract attention, but it's all worth it to see Lucifer not being grumpy. 


	2. Miria's "Teething" Phase and Amenadiel's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miria goes through a "teething" phase that even Maze didn't know and Amenadiel decide to pay a visit to his brother to try and convince him to return to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the responses for the first chapter was incredible and I thank everyone who reads and leaves either a kudos or a comment or both whenever they read it. Please don't hesitate to leave comments or critiques because they would gladly be appreciated!

It had been a few months since Lucifer, Maze and baby Miria left Hell and Lucifer was frazzled as his precious girl was in pain and he didn't know what was wrong. He tried feeding her, changing her diaper even cradling her in his chest. But none of that worked as she was still whimpering in pain. Maze came back and saw that Lucifer was gently rocking the baby crib that Miria was in after he finally got her to sleep. "Hey still no luck finding what is wrong?" Maze asked him as she put the food in the fridge and cupboards. "Nothing, I tried everything that parenting book said and still she whimpers in pain," Lucifer replied quietly as to not wake up his little princess. Maze looked at her boss and almost wince at how he looked. He didn't shave, his eyes were bloodshot and he had been wearing the same shirt for weeks now and it started to smell a bit. She sighed before looking at Miria then looked as Miria slept on her side rather than her back. "Lucifer? Aren't babies not suppose to sleep on their side?" she asked him. 

"Oh she usually sleep on her back, but recently she has been sleeping on her side. Maybe that could be the problem?" Lucifer replied before watching Maze pick Miria up and almost stood up quickly to take his daughter away when Miria started whimpering. "What in the Me are you doing to my daughter?!" he asked Maze angrily before looking at his child, who continued to whimper. Maze felt a hunch, but she didn't want to cause anymore discomfort so she looked at Lucifer to ask him a question. "Lucifer do you remember when you got your wings? Before the whole Hell thing happened?" she asked him. Lucifer was confuse as to why Maze would ask him that silly question, but if it would help his princess he supposed he could answer it. "Of course I do, though it was very painful and it took about a few months for them to fully come out," he replied, before his eyes widen as the dots connected. It became more clear when Maze opened up the back of Miria's onesie and it revealed two deep slits that was forming, but no blood was there which was very lucky. Lucifer was shocked and upset that he didn't figured that out because that was his child and aren't parents supposed to know what was wrong with their children in case something was wrong with them?

A while later, Miria slept soundly, her back covered with some form of salve that Maze made for Lucifer whenever his back was aching him. Lucifer smiled as he tucked his little girl in her crib and kissed her forehead before heading out of the room, turning on the nightlight for her. Lucifer sighed before heading down to the kitchen to get himself a drink, Maze had gone to look for a place for their business of opening up a nightclub so it was just him and little Miria. But as he walked downstairs, he felt an angelic presence so he grabbed an angel blade and immediately and slowly went downstairs. As he went towards the kitchen, he was shocked to discover Amenadiel looking around his kitchen. "What on earth are you doing here brother?" Lucifer asked him, placing the blade on the fireplace mantel before walking over to his brother, who immediately looked towards the voice and smiled. "Ah dear brother, glad I got the right house and I'm so glad that you decorated the place nicely," Amenadiel replied before placing the mug on the counter.

"Cut the talk why are you here? I thought I covered my track," Lucifer asked him as he goes to sit down at the table. Amenadiel chuckled a bit as he sat down across from him and crossed his arms. "You did covered them up very nicely and they were well-hidden, but alas they weren't that easy to uncovered though I did track you down," he replied before looking at his younger brother. "You didn't answer my question dear brother," Lucifer said, sneering at Amenadiel a bit before going to grab his bottle of whiskey and a glass. "Well our Father wants you back in Hell," Amenadiel replied, causing Lucifer to snort a bit as he poured the whiskey in the glass. "Well I'm afraid I have to decline that offer because i have priorities here and I don't want them compromised if I have to go back to that literal hellhole," he replied before taking a sip of his whiskey and went to sit back down. "Ah I see, well what should I tell our dear Father?" Amenadiel asked Lucifer as he stood up from the table, getting ready to go back to Heaven.

"You tell Him that I won't ever return unless of course He either begs, leave me alone with my priorities or gets someone else to run Hell," Lucifer replied before watching his brother leave and he sighed deeply. Amenadiel should've known what had happened, but that brother of his probably assumed that he abandoned Miria in Hell. He promised himself that he wouldn't be like his Father and he won't ever force her to make any decision if she doesn't want to do it. If he wants her to be a princess of Hell, but she doesn't want to be royalty? He won't force her. If she wants to be a rock star and he doesn't want her to be one in fear of getting into drugs? (yes he's hypocritical, but he's a father first, Satan second) He'll let her make her own mistakes or triumphs because it's her choice, not his. Plus, he has Maze to help raise her doing female stuff and she will have all the love and care in the world. And if anyone picks on her? Well let's just say that they'll be in a world of Hell if they ever cross paths with either Maze or the Devil himself.

(Note, this is the link to what the nursery looks like https://www.google.ie/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.ie%2Fpin%2F396387204675609552%2F&psig=AOvVaw1RFFYo9v4OHLCdRV9iQ2Hq&ust=1612880964356000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLjBmJTA2u4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAE)


End file.
